


A Father's Love

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Cordelia visits her father in prison.





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters involved. Do not sue. Do not remove this without just cause.

Cordelia Chase sat down across from the glass. Awaiting her father   
Brian Chase. 

The once prominant well-doer, now disheveled and unshaven, sat down  
across from his only child. His little girl. 

"Hi Dad. I heard that you wanted to speak with me." Cordy said   
bravely. 

He nodded. "Yes. That is very true. There is something that has to be   
cleared up. Now." Mr. Chase mentioned. 

Cordelia nodded. "Alright Dad, go ahead." 

He breathed a sigh. "I wasn't responsible for the tax fraud. Your   
mother was." Brian said honestly and without tact. 

He continued. "The only reason I'm here now, is because of your   
mother. She put my name on those forms for nearly 13 years. She   
relied on her looks and glamour to get what she wants. Not suprising,   
I fell for her instantly." He choked back a sob. 

"When I found out, it was too late. She left town and the IRS was at   
the front door." A tear streamed down his left cheek. "And they   
arrested me on sight. I could have turned on your mother, but I   
didn't. Because I, still in someway, love her." 

He looked his daughter in the eye. "I am grateful that you didn't   
turn out like Lillian. If you have a man in your life, tell him how   
you feel. Cordelia, you and he will be much better off." 

Cordy started to cry. "Thank you, Dad. I love you." The conversation   
went on about her current career, where she lives and her 'son'   
and 'husband'. 

Later on, at the Hyperion 

Cordy ran inside to tell Angel her true feelings. She found him with   
Connor, feeding him a bottle of milk. "Angel, I'm in love with you."   
She blurted out. 

He smiled brightly at that. "MysoulisanchouredandIwanttomarryyou."  
Angel said in a rush. 

Upon hearing that, Cordy had only one word to say to him. "YES!" 

End.


End file.
